


I'll Think About It

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter surprises Sheriff Stilinski with a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Think About It

"How are you today?”

John did not jump when he felt a warm breath on his neck and a pair of lips touching his ear gently. He definitely did not jump. He did, however, put the newspaper down quickly and turned around to look at Peter Hale.

"Why are you here? And where is Stiles?" When Peter raised one eyebrow in question, John almost got up from the couch. "I thought you said you would be gone for at least one more day. Did anything go wrong with this... pack business? Is Stiles okay?"

"Relax," Peter sat down next to him, propping his feet on the coffee table, and wrapped one arm around John's shoulders, caressing the skin of his bicep with his thumb. The smile on his face probably meant everything went well, but still...

"Peter, where is Stiles?"

"He’s safe. He's with Derek, and I assume they went to get something to eat. Everything went surprisingly well overall, so, here I am."

The way Peter said 'surprisingly' did not make John feel any calmer, since coming from him it could as well mean 'suspiciously.' Apparently Peter knew him well enough, because he rolled his eyes, almost theatrically, as he leaned back against the sofa.

"Fine," he sighed. "Maybe it wasn't as easy and we’ve met some not very nice people, but I made sure everything went okay in the end. You can call Stiles and check for yourself. I was watching him the whole time, and so was Derek, so you can try to relax."

John did call Stiles right away, just in case. Stiles told him the same thing Peter had, and informed him that he would be cooking so he’d stay at Derek's for a couple of hours. He sounded okay (and very cheerful), so John sighed, relieved. It helped to calm John down, but still, he asked Stiles to come home for a bit, just in case. John just wanted to make sure Stiles was really fine.

"Satisfied, Sheriff?"

"Yeah. I... still worry, you know? It doesn't get any easier."

"Come on, John," Peter moved closer, wrapping one arm around John again "I promised you everything would be fine, so you can relax now. I can help you with that, too, if you want."

He grinned and pressed a kiss to John's neck, biting the skin gently.

"How about we eat something first?” John ran his fingers through Peter's hair. "I went shopping in the morning and bought some steaks. I wanted to cook them today anyway, and I have some salad, too."

"Stiles would be proud of that, wouldn't he," Peter murmured and John laughed.

"I thought so."

John felt Peter smile against his neck, his other hand moving to rest on John's stomach. He was playing with the buttons of John’s shirt, undoing the two bottom ones slowly. 

"But it does sound good," he finally said. "You should get your shirt off, though. We don’t want it to get dirty when you cook."

John snorted as he got up, heading to the kitchen. "Right, because you care about my laundry so much"

"Of course I do. And do you know what else you should do?" Peter caught up with him, smirking.

"What?" John opened the freezer.

"You should tell Stiles to stay with Derek today. After he comes here so you can see for yourself that he is in one piece, of course."

"I'll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was a gift for **[tardis-mafia](http://tardis-mafia.livejournal.com/)** for winter holidays 2015, but I forgot to post it earlier.  
>  I saw the first season of the show only, but I hope the ficlet is not too bad.
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
